


Player the player ~ everlark (high school)

by kdlovehgk



Category: Everlark - Fandom
Genre: District 12, F/M, Gossip, Lies, Memories, Panem, Romance, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is 16 and know as a slut at her previous school and was constantly bullied because of her history. She is a broken girl who hasn't smiled for 5 years. After leaving the Capitol and moving back to district 12 she thinks she can finally have a new beginning. That is until her new school get the gossip of her past, now everyone thinks she's a player. But she's not the only one. Peeta Mellark is know as a player because of who he hangs around with and his past. Katniss believes she will never be the girl she once was, so she embraces the new her and begins to flirt with all the boys, but avoids Peeta at all costs. That is until one day she decides to play a different game. Can she play the player? Or will she fall for his good looks and charms?<br/>Started - 8/2/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't do this anymore

Katniss Pov

Walking threw the corridors to my locker i hear endless names being thrown at me.

"Poor"

"Cheap"

"Freak"

"Slut"

I clench my fists and tighten my grip on my satchel as i walk past groups laughing at me or looking disgusted as if i'm not worthy of them. This has happened to me since that fateful day, and my life got even worse. This has been going on for 2 years but the rumors first started 5 years ago when i was 11. Those words sound like compliments compared to what some of them call me. Strolling past stray students i come to my vandalized locker and pull on the lock then flinch as it falls off its hinges and clashes to the floor. Sighing i grab the few items i had in there and put them in my bag, glad it's the last lesson of the day. I then lean my head against the corner of my locker, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Pushing of my locker i walk into class and take a seat alone in the corner of the back. I used to love sitting at the front but then people began throwing things at me. I then tried sitting next to the windows but everyone would laugh as the wind would blow my papers around the class for students to step on and out the window. I sit quietly even though i remember what happened the first time i did that in homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Aww, look Marvel", Glimmer mocked "the cheap freak can't even afford a reading book, oh and look", she says grabbing the paper i was writing on. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "Ha, she wrights about her "days in the freedom of nature" with her pathetic dead sister", she says with venom._

_That's to far. Jumping up i grab the paper, shove Marvel to the floor then throw Glimmer up against the wall. Putting my forearm against her throat, i pin her to the wall and start hitting her._

_No-one talks about...about... No-one has the right to say that about an angelic and innocent girl. I scowl at her as i stop to catch my breath before being thrown to the floor by Marvel. I then feel a sharp pain hit my stomach and i struggle to get up. Tackling the boy to the floor, we begin wrestling but to me this is not game. This is how to kick a guys as-_

_"Katniss get up right now. What the hell do you think your doing you stupid girl?!", our teacher Mrs Mellark says before roughly grabbing my arm and shoving me off Marvel. "I'm sick off your attitude you pathetic seam rat"._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing i try to think of the positives like she did but it never works. Soon our names get called and school ends. When i hear one more name be thrown at me as i leave the building and it hurts more than the others because all i've ever done was be honest.

"Liar", i break, walking out of school i hold my head up high but the further i go i begin to jog before breaking into a run. I sprint all the way to a hill about a mile from my meadow and collapse at the top breaking into sobs as tears soak my face. I close my eyes tight willing the nightmares to leave, the screams of her in pain, the burns as i watched her die in horror and agony as the flames engulfed her small body, and the only person i had left decided to leave me. This is the place where i was left alone, where i lost hope.

I can't do this anymore. I have to go.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss runs away and finds something from her past

Katniss pov

Throwing the door open, I furiously wipe away my tears while searching my cupboards for snacks and some of my personal items - a photo of my dad, a drawing of my sister and a flower and a story written by my mom. Sprinting up the stairs two at a time i go to my room and go in my closet, tearing clothes of the hangers and stuffing discarded shirts and socks into my backpack. Zipping it up i pull it on my back and jog downstairs. Walking into the living room i stuff some money, my details and other key items into my pockets, before jogging to the door.

Abruptly, i stop and turn to see it hanging right next to the window above the door. With shaky hands i pull it down and hide it in my satchel. Just in case everything goes wrong i can still find a way back to everyone who cares. No... cared.

Taking a deep breath I leave the house and run. Soon I find myself running in the woods for miles, so similar to where I grew up but different, until i'm sure i'm near the edge of the Capitol. Slowing down I notice it's gotten dark so I look for shelter but realize their is none. Unless..

Tightening my grip on some bark i push off my feet and begin to climb a high tree. Once i'm near the top i find a branch stable enough to hold my weight. I sit on it - even though i don't fully trust it - and rest 1 leg on it while my other dangles in the air. Pulling my satchel off i take out the rope i grabbed and wrap it around my legs to stop me from falling when i rest. Before i feel myself drifting off from being so exhausted today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twitching my nose i begin to smell something... burning. Is that smoke? My eyes snap open as i hear a loud crash as a tree hits the ground. Whipping my head in all directions - my braid smacking me in the face - i take in the sight before me. The whole forest is on fire!

Suddenly i get a panic attack as i watch the trees engulf in flames and here her voice echo in my head, _"Katniss, Katniss help. Katniss", she cried in agony._ Hastily i untie the rope and put it in my bag before pushing off the branch and falling to the ground. Hitting the ground i push myself up and run faster than i ever have before. I knew I wasn't safe. I cant trust anything.

Dodging the trees i sprint searching for an exit, trying not to get burnt. Suddenly a tree collapses feet in front of me blocking my escape. Turning i notice a part of the forest the fire hasn't reached yet. "Ahh", i screech as i feel a sharp pain in my leg and i slap my hand on my thigh trying to put the fire out, that has fallen on me from the trees above me. Crawling backwards i hid next to a fallen tree and cry out in pain as i see my burned flesh mixed with painful flashbacks of her.

Turning my head up i notice some sparks of fire falling from above heading toward my body. Pushing myself i roll forward, right off the hill. I scream as sharp branches and leaves hit me leaving scratches as i roll down the hill and hit the ground. My body sprawled out on the ground. I'm in so much pain, i don't know what's worse the mental agony or the physical burning. Forcing myself up i run again looking for oxygen as i begin to suffocate from all the smoke and the heat around me. I struggle gasping for breath as te air around me turns thick with mist. Pushing stray leaves and twigs out of the way, i notice a huge gap in the trees and run, sprinting for safety.

Gasping deeply, i push myself into a river away from the fire, seeking relief from the painful throbbing of my leg. The river is in an area i feel as if i've seen before. On the outskirts of the Capitol. I'm in Panem. I take deep breaths thankful to finally have oxygen and being allowed to breath as i push myself deeper into the water. Sighing as the cool water relieves me of my pain.

Turning my head i notice a pathway out of the stream. I look before me at the beautiful view, in front of me. A clear blue sky and further along is when a separate forest begins. Looking carefully i notice something amongst the trees that i have only ever seen once before.

That's when i see it. My new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? In a few chapters she will go to school but before then I'll be writing about her past and present life and how she knows this place. Please read, vote and comment. :)


	3. The cabin's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss reminisces over her past and speaks about her families memories.

Katniss Pov 

Fighting my way through the deep water i reach the pathway and pull myself up. Before glancing down at my backpack. I take it off and sigh looking at it. I watch as water leeks out the bottom and half my clothes are wet fortunately though my satchel didn't getting wet, well not as much. Zipping it back up i pull it on my back and continue towards the forest.

Walking through the dozens of trees with fresh green leaves, i see a small cabin. My small cabin. Walking over i try to contain my excitement but am suddenly hit with fear. What if someone moved it. What about our personal treasures.

Cautiously i approach the cottage and notice the area's name carved into the old wood - District 12, the seam. It's run down like i remember and hidden amongst the trees. Placing my hand on the door handle i push it open and carefully walk inside. Instantly i'm hit with the smell of pinewood and fresh fruit mixed with a little bit of dust, but i can fix that. Looking around i smile it's just like i remember, not a thing out of place. I walk over to one of the windows coated in dust and wipe my hand against the glass removing some of it but effectively coating my hand in dust and dirt.

Turning around i look at the simple living room - if you could even call it that. It's got a small couch, table, medicine cabinet and a ladder leading upstairs. I walk past the furniture and glance at the kitchen. It looks the same as when we left years ago, the table has small smudges of dried animal's blood that we couldn't remove and the room has some cutting equipment that we used to prepare food out of whatever i could forest.

I take each step of the staircase and hear the creaking of the old wooden floorboards. Once at the top i look left to see a small bathroom and then right to see two small bedrooms. First i enter my parents and take a deep breath as i look at the few of the belonging they had. My mother's personal treasures were 2 dresses (a light blue one and a green one) and a medicine book. Then my father.... i shake my head at the memories of being with him because i was a little daddy's girl. Glancing at his pillow i notice his beloved book of plants open to his latest entry about... her. I remember i used to sit on his lap and we would spend hours drawing new plants and writing about them. It was the best thing i ever did with him - well apart from hunting. It was a moment we wanted to freeze and live in forever.

Shaking my head i leave and go into the room i used to share with my sister. Opening the creaky door, i step in the room and glance our belongings. In the corner were two small beds but we normally shared when one of us would have a nightmare. On the left of the room beside a window is a broken mirror and desk filled with the few pieces of clothing we owned.

Then glancing above the doorway, i notice something i had never seen before. Clasping a shaky hand over my mouth i will back the fresh tears. There sitting above the door is a photo of me and my little sister when she was just 4 and learned how she got her name. I stare at the old photograph. I'm wearing my signature braid and have my small 8 year old arm wrapped around her shoulder and she is hugging my waist with an adorable yet bright smile. I can't even think of her name anymore seen as their's nothing that she really owned or left from her. It's as if she was just a distance memory. That only she could have because she was always happy and positive since a young age even if we went without gifts for years, she would always tell us how much she loved us and that she was so grateful for us. Then as i look below the photo, i break, collapsing to the ground and cry like i haven't since the day she left me.

There sits a small Katniss root and a Primrose....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls! What do you think? Kind of sad. Please comment, i love to hear your feedback. So that's a few memories on the previously unnamed, Primrose. Do you guys want me to give hints for future chapters or stick to this? 
> 
> Please read, vote and comment! :)


	4. Rejected a placement

Katniss pov

Rubbing my eyes i slowly sit up and look around. Rays of sunlight are shinning through the windows as i try to remember what happened. My eyes sting from crying so much and my arm feels numb because i fell asleep on it.

I then remember everything, the house, the fire, the Primrose...

Shaking my head i look out the window, judging by the sunrise it looks about 7am. Groaning i push myself off the floor and lean my head on the wooden door trying to figure out what i'm going to do next with my life. I could work, no. Eat, maybe. Beg, never... i've got it!

Pushing off the door i go into Prim's room and search for her diary. Well it was more of a journal. I look in the closet and under the bed and then i remember. I walk over to the bed and put my hand under the pillow finding the book. Grabbing it, i take it from under the pillow and open it to one of her last entries. I don't ever look in her journal because it was personal but i want to do something for her. Flicking through the pages i find what i'm looking for. A phone number.

Memorizing the numbers i return her book to its original place and look for the house phone. Jogging downstairs i go in the cupboard under the staircase and use the land-line. I would prefer a cellphone but i don't have the time or money to spend time on that right now but i'll get one, eventually.

Dialing the numbers i bite my lip and tap my foot nervously until i hear the shrill voice sound through the phone. "Hello", she says and i instantly remember her, Miss Effie.

"Hi", i say nervously, "It's Everdeen i would like a placement at Panem forever high school". That's something we have to do because they find first names pointless and call you by your surname.

"Everdeen, Everdeen", she mummers as i hear the click of a computer mouse, so she must be searching my records. "Well it seems you've already came to the school and dropped out so we cant except you".

"What! No, i didn't drop out", i complain.

I hear her sigh through the phone, "Yes you did it's on our records. You left willingly and we don't want any bad records at our school".

"Your such a liar", i complain knowing i'm making the situation worse, "Please, i'll be really good, you know i never did anything wrong", i insist. I listen as she scoffs on the other end.

"Look", she says, "We have a lot of people who want spaces and we are very busy with our current students. So no, you gave up you place so we can't offer you another placement, thank you and have a good evening Miss Everdeen", she says before hanging up.

Putting the phone down i slap my hand against the wall and scream trying to rid myself of my anger and tension. "We can't offer you another placement Miss Everdeen", i say mocking her accent. When an idea comes to my head.

This is what she would have wanted, i think while jogging upstairs before emptying my backpack and satchel. Once that's done i search through my discarded clothes on the floor and look for something to wear to school. Picking it up i judge how long i have to get their and go to the bathroom to get changed.

Opening the door, i'm changed and ready for school. I throw my dirty clothes in a corner of the room and grab my empty satchel - which i left empty for a reason - before jogging downstairs, opening the door then leaving.

I still can't believe it, i was rejected a placement.

But that don't mean I'm gonna listen. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls what do you think? please comment!
> 
> Please read my new everlark book about royalty "The royal spark ~ everlark" and please watch the trailer at: http://youtu.be/xzMC0ze8hr0
> 
> please read, vote and comment :)
> 
> Are their any books anyone wants me to update?
> 
> Next chapter is katniss in school! :)


	5. Sneaking in and first glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss does something she never thought her old self would do and gets caught in the act.

Katniss pov

Turning my head, I walk down the concrete pathway listening to the crunch of the stones under my hunting boots as I travel through the forest for District 12. I easily walk through the forest without getting lost or tripping on a fallen tree, not that I'd make that mistake again. Glancing around I hear the quiet chirps of the birds and I feel at peace with the memories of my loved ones. Once i'm in the heart of the forest, I glance to the right and see what looks to be a roof. What else is here? Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I change direction and head towards the building. Using my hunter's instinct I quietly approach the house but stop as soon as I see the door open.

Ducking behind a tree, I carefully watch the two-story house waiting to see who leaves the house. The house is pretty nice, it's painted white while certain parts of the building are cobblestone.

The building is lit up by the porch light as I hear someone calling to a boy, a brother maybe? Squinting I take in the details of this person as he emerges from the house and steps onto the stairs illuminated by the porch lights. He has what looks like bronze hair, like an ashy colour and looks built, with pale skin. I watch as the person rubs the back of their neck while explaining to a blonde girl that she has to leave? I assume that's what he's saying as he's pointing away from the house whilst looking at her. Suddenly i'm hit with the harsh reality of what's happening right now. There is only one person I know who does that.

No...

No please, anyone but him.

I stumble backwards and gasp as I cover my mouth with my hand willing back the tears as i'm fiercely hit with flashbacks.

_"Katniss!", he screamed the noise echoing as if in a tunnel as I drift in and out of consciousness. "Katniss, wake up, Katniss please" he begs shaking me. I can't respond, in my mind i'm surveying the area trying to find an escape but my body doesn't co-operate. I gasp, my throat sore from the lack of oxygen and_ _my vision  becomes unfocused and goes blurry with_ _my tears. My last sight is him smashing the window and screams. So many screams..._

Tripping over a branch I flinch as it snaps; the sharp crack startling the boy as he looks over in my direction. Damn.

Swiftly I spin around and sprint in the correct direction of school, following the route from memory. Glancing over my shoulder I notice he's heading the same way as me so I speed up. The only sounds being my laboured breaths as I steal greedy gulps of air, and the crunch and crunch of my boots against the concrete and puddles.

Shaking my head, I sprint the whole way to Panem forever high school before whipping off my jumper and placing it in my satchel. I'm wearing my hair in its usual braid and a white t-shirt that has its sleeves rolled up at the elbows. I'm also wearing light brown jeans with my brown hunting boots. Over the top I have a necklace and long grey scarf.

Taking a final deep breath, I casually walk across the grass outside the school and see a few students laughing next to their cars with their friends and I can't help but feel slightly envious. I want a life like that, I have freedom, but i'm not carefree, I'm not happy. I walk into the school and keep my head down as I pass the office. I still can't believe I was rejected a placement. Although i'm not changing my mind about what i'm doing. Why should I! With a quick glance around I stroll though the front doors evading the eyes of students as I easily manoeuvre my way though the crowded hallway without interruption. This school has no security at all, then again 12 has never been very good with protection and safety. I smirk to myself as I walk around the white painted hallways and see no camera's or teachers, just the occasional pupils by their lockers. I accidentally catch the eye of a girl chatting to her friends and she gives me a look as though she could instantly tell i'm new, like I don't blend in at all. It should come as a shock being a hunter and all but i'm not really in my element here. I feel out of place, besides I don't have any camo so what does she expect. I totally disagree with the policy about manners and improving the system, its seems as if everything has gotten worst since I left and I've only been here a few moments. Anxiously tugging at my scarf I stroll past the students reading, groups of friends chatting, and couples flirting. Sighing I realize this is most likely going to be a school where the students are in groups, never leaving one other.

Turning away I go down another hallway and walk up the stairs as I ponder the journey and idea. I know where i'm going and what i'm going to have to do but I have no choice, I would have done the same for Prim. I'm saving my money for a real emergency - not like a 'those shoes are gorgeous, I have to have them, they were made for me' kind of thing - but if I can't get a job - and soon.

Once i'm in the second storey of the school I pretend to glance at the work plastered on colourful boards before slipping into a dark and empty classroom. Unsurprisingly the door's unlocked upon entry and I shut the door quietly as I search through the cabinets before grabbing whatever I can find and stuffing it in my satchel including: pencils, pens, a pencil case, paper and some notebooks as well as slipping a phone that was left behind by a student into my pocket. What?! I need this more than they do. It's a good thing I left my satchel empty. I continue looking through the draws, mentally shrugging off the guilt until I decide I have enough as I repeat in my head - this isn't stealing and you didn't sneak into school, education is free. It doesn't matter. I don't want to be here but I know I need an education to do anything in life and Prim would have wanted it. A bitter laugh escapes me; she wanted a lot of things.

Turning around to flee, I mean leave, i'm not running from anything. My whole body freezes as I come face to face with a girl...

Who is smirking and I know she's caught me stealing.

Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Should i continue?   
> Who do you think she saw at the house and who was she caught by?   
> Please read, leave kudos and comment! :)


	6. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss gets caught stealing but by who...

Katniss' pov

I stare speechless at the girl and try to think of an excuse for what I just did but fortunately for me I don't have to. "You're so brainless", she huffs, "If you're going to steal you don't do it during school hours, you wait about 30 minutes before the bell, so no-one's here, but in case someone saw you, you can get lost in the crowd of students". What the fudge?! Is she giving me advice? For stealing? Maybe this is a trick.

I stare in shock but after a few moments I regain my composure and harden my glare to show i'm not one to be messed with; its best to show how tough I am before people begin to notice and try to pick on me. I'm a lethal weapon when I want to be - that's why the people from my previous school picked on me, they wanted me to get angry but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of breaking me - but for times like this I only need to look fierce and that's enough. The girl is leaning against the door frame looking completely relaxed, a little too at ease for a situation like this. She's wearing her short brown hair in an messy bun and red flats with flowers on similar to something a little girl would wear but perfect to her stern yet playful personality. Somehow though, I don't think she's playful in a good way almost like someone who enjoys mind games and trickery, something that's has always puzzled me. The confusing brunette is also wearing faded, washed up blue jeans, a grey shirt and a bold red vest hoodie with a black lining.

"Brainless", she snaps and my eyes shoot up to lock with hers even though I feel irritated at being called stupid rather than by my name, "you're so dumb weren't you listening? Its time for class".

I must look confused because she speaks again, "No way, you're so flipping brainless, how many crimes do they let you get away with?! We have class" she states "and if you miss it, you can explain to Miss Priss why your wasting her _valuable time_ ".

She huffs annoyed when the bell rings again only louder "Its only supposed to do that once, usually if the bell rings twice then there's an assembly... which we're already late to. Damn, this school sucks more everyday" she says and i'm stunned at how perceptive she is as she address the school's security system and how easy it is to just skip lessons and assembly's.

I watch as she strolls around me and behind the teacher's desk, her fingertips grazing the wooden surface before she opens a drawer pulling out a pink purse covered in fake diamonds and swiftly plucks all the money - at least 150 coins and notes- from it, "But it does have its perks" she finishes smiling wickedly. I stand, keeping my eyes on her fingers as she quickly counts the money before I force myself to reflect her smirk. It may benefit this girl but unfortunately some teacher is going to return to her classroom probably wanting to go buy dinner only to find themselves broke.

"Oh and its best not to tell any of your friends about this" she mentions idly.

"I don't need any" I blurt out feeling a sudden anger. I've survived this long with no-one to help, why would I need a friend now, let alone want one?

"Maybe not a friend... but perhaps an ally?" she says putting the money in the pocket of her hoodie.

"An ally?" I echo confused, my anger wavering but not completely gone.

"mhm", she hums her agreement, "Its a person - or organization - that cooperates with and helps another in a particular activity for mutual benefit, think about it?".

"How do I benefit - no, what do you want from me?" I question.

"We'll talk about that later, no need to be later than we already are" she responds quickly suddenly anxious.

I nod in agreement unsure what I could need from her apart from someone to talk to but she doesn't seem like the advice-giving-kind.

I watch as she puts the purse in it's original position, closing the drawer before rushing to the door when she stops. She glances over her shoulder at me before her eyes flicker to my satchel smirking "oh, and nice bag". She flashes me a wink as she spins on her heel, and goes out of the room. I force myself to ignore the guilt I feel in my stomach. Unwillingly chuckling to myself I follow her footsteps and leave the classroom - shutting the door behind me - then I causally walk in the opposite direction and down the stairs to where I think the girl went, passing stray students, even some teacher's who are none the wiser. Looks like i have my first ally. Unconsciously though my grip tightens on my satchel fearing that people would be able to see through the leather and now what I've done, the promise for more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, I know I'm really busy with h/w, I'll try to update soon but can you guess who Katniss met? 
> 
> Should i write pov's for other characters or just Katniss?
> 
> She's going to meet someone else, the complete opposite to her cold yet flirty personality, can you guess who?


	7. The quiet ones are the most fun

Katniss pov

Exiting the school, I quickly walk into the one positioned opposite the entrance to the building I just left. With little struggle I pull on the door's handle grimacing when I remove my fingers and see the slight print from where my hand was, showcased by the dirt that stains my fingers. Whipping my head around I jog up the two staircases and into the first corridor I see whilst I dodge the students who begin to leave their form rooms. Unconsciously I glare at the plain white walls a stark contrast to my darker olive skin, which seems to have the sole purpose of making me stand out among the fair-skinned children. Ignoring their wandering eyes and judgemental looks, I continue to the first classroom on my right before waiting outside and leaning against the wall near the door.

Sighing I slip _my_ phone - that I took from the previous room - out of my pocket to entertain myself and I put my free hand in the empty pocket of my jeans. I can't go inside. Not yet anyway, it'll be to obvious and its probably for the best anyway, I can barley hear due to the loud beating of my heart. Why am I so anxious all of a sudden?

Briefly closing my eyes I take a few deep breaths and stare down at the phone in my grasp as an attempt to distract myself. I'm used to the looks anyway. It doesn't seem very expensive or new now that I get a closer look. I'm probably going to buy a new one soon - if or when I can afford one that is. Of course the one time I openly steel - well apart from that incident in the field with... - no, I should be grateful. Then again; Prim was always better at that than me. Scoffing I slide my thumb across the screen, which has no password, and I look at all the apps, noticing that only the basic apps were available. Investigating further I notice it has no money on it so consequently I can't make any calls - not that I have anyone to call though - and there's a small crack on the screen. So overall i'm guilty for taking a second hand damaged phone. Yeah I need to save up for a new phone. Sighing I press the button at the top of the phone to lock the screen and I put it in my empty pocket just as a group of students are heading for the classroom I'm outside.

I quickly turn around and pretend to look at the torn posters - which are horrible may I say - until a few students have passed me before I walk in the middle of the group much to their disapproval as I attempt to blend in. Following them into the classroom I slip away and take a seat in the row that's second from the front on the corner of the table so if need be someone can sit next to me. It don't matter about my lessons though since I don't have a schedule. I stare dumbfounded as the teacher tiredly announces the lessons completely oblivious to me. A random person, guess I really am invisible. Their security will never cease to amaze me despite it not differencing much over the last few years. Shifting in the cheap plastic seats, I tap my fingers on the desk as the rest of the students file in late including a guy with an icy stare, aimed at almost everyone, who has his arm possessively wrapped around a girl's waist. I scowl at him. Although it isn't much public affection it still makes me uncomfortable. School's for learning not relationships. Leaning forward in my chair, I rest my chin in the palm of my right hand while my other arm rests on the table as the teacher begins our history lesson - again.

Halfway through the lesson, the teacher begins to mention a new project - apparently they had one every few weeks, just another thing to waste my time. "So, I would like everyone to pair up for this assignment and write about someone famous in your family history. You may chose your pairs for this assignment but I expect the work done to an-" he yawns trying to conceal it by covering her mouth with her hand "acceptable standard" he finishes tiredly.

I watch his form as he walks past each desk putting a sheet on each table which includes the details for the homework, the due date, description, names etc.

"You may begin in this lesson" he says before collapsing in his chair and leaning back as if getting comfortable. I sit quietly and stare at the sheet in front of me, unmoving. The words seem a blur to me and I know I should get a tutor as I haven't read in years. It didn't seem important. I don't like these people I decide as I listen to them shouting and laughing regardless of the work we have to complete. I'm gonna fail even though the teacher doesn't even know I exist.

I look at the work until I sense someone is next to me. Tilting my head up, I look to my left and sure enough a blonde girl is standing there. "Hi", the girl whispers, offering me a shy smile. "I'm Madge" she says quietly blushing slightly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Um, what's your name?".

"Katniss", I mummer eyeing her cautiously. She seems nice enough and it seems to put her at ease.

"Can i sit with you, I mean do you want to work together?", she asks nervously tugging at the hem of her plain white dress with one hand while the other holds her books tightly to her chest as she watches me with a worried expression.

I slowly nod as she smiles and sits in the plastic chair next to me. "So", she begins sheepishly placing her books on the table before quickly readjusting the pink ribbon that ties her hair back. "What do you wanna do the work about?".

"Not sure" I say half-heartedly lifting my chin off my palm and moving my elbow of the table. My family aren't with me, and i'm not very cultural besides it hurts to much to think about them and I don't have many friends or knowledge on the family history sort of topic.

"Okay" she says giggling slightly causing me to smile uneasily. The girl - Madge did she say? - continues "Well um, we could do my dad, if you want? He's the mayor", she tells me nervously.

"Sure" I mummer as she passes me a pencil. I couldn't care less on what we're working on, I just want to go home and relax, if only for a moment.

Instantly she smiles again before telling me about her family, as if I was the first person who ever wanted to know about her and I can't help the jealousy I feel at watching her eyes light up as she reminisces of her past. A happy past. Trying to tune her out I watch her numbly while twiddling the pencil between my fingers.

"He's the mayor of this district and quite wealthy" I glare when she reveals that piece of information. "Don't worry though, i'm not a snob I swear", she states raising her hands, as if she were surrendering and I let out a small chuckle at her actions even though its painfully obvious how hollow the sound is.

She continues on about her father and mother occasionally asking me questions like, "Do you enjoy history?", "What is your favourite district and sport?" and "do you want to have a staring contest?", which I answer in short replies so I don't reveal to much about myself to her.

"Yes and I'm not sure I haven't been to any district other than 12" I lie, "I don't have a favourite sport as of yet and not really" I finish lamely.

She smiles in understanding and continues talking mostly about herself in a polite manner never once bringing up topics around boys or clothes. She's the complete opposite to past girls I've met which instantly puts me on edge. As we begin one of the longest conversations of my life - apart from the ones with my family and the _ones_ I don't want to remember - I realize Madge is not a bubbly girl with a comfortable lifestyle, she's cautious, quiet and solitary in school who isn't comfortable around all her peers but she is unconditionally kind even though she reminds me of myself when she is urgent in proving her point and stubborn. It endearing in some way.

"Well if you don't mind I could do drawing and you could write? Or just research?". I nod to tired to argue. So how many siblings do you have?" she asks curiously as we come to the last few minutes of the lesson. My lips twitch as the ache of sorrow and regret fills me, seizes me, latching on and dragging me under.

"None" I force out swallowing past the lump that formed in my throat. I wipe my palms - which have suddenly gotten very sweaty - on my trousers.

"Well", she begins her eyes sympathetic and i'm forced to look away. I hate people feeling guilty or sorry for me, its not right. "I told you already, i'm the daughter of the mayor but most people think of him as a governor and my surname is Undersee which is ironic because I suck at swimming under the sea yet I haven't really tired it but i'm an only child and live opposite the forest. Simple" She finishes in a rush.

"Its err, um time to go" I say quickly standing up as recognition shows on her face. "Here" I say holding her pencil out to her.

"Oh you can keep it" she says politely smiling at me. I glance around uneasily feeling dread as if there's something that didn't change about our school. Something I never wanted to see again.

"I don't want to" I snap, slapping the pencil on the table. Its hard enough as it is but I don't need sympathy and another reminder over what I did today.

"Oh. Okay, um thanks?" she says as if a question.

"Good" I mumble. She asks if we could meet for lunch sometime to go over the work and I shortly agree before shooting her a quick wave and scurrying of. Faintly as I exit I can hear someone asking her who I was.

"Oh" I hear her gentle voice faintly reply "she's new, and my friend".

Confusion clouds my senses as I leave slower than before. I have a friend? Someone wants to be _my_ friend? But she didn't ask. Should that matter?

I have my first female friend. A girl who acts like a hyper chick, looks like an angel and is the daughter of a governor.

This could be fun.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: What do you think? Who will she meet next? I've re-written this chapter and the previous to improve the quality.**

**I'll be posting a chapter for each person she meets but I've already planned the base of most of the chapters and then begins everlark. Longest chapter yet! :)**

**Please read, vote and comment! :)**


	8. He caught my eye

Katniss pov

I exit the history classroom and wonder down the corridor along with the mass crowds of students. I need to go to another class but where? I glance around trying to figure out where the other students are going. Maybe I should have waited for Madge and the followed her. That's when I see it. My eyes catch onto a orange book a student is holding. Its laminated, the plastic making it appear shiny but nothing could distract me from the beautiful colour. My eyes follow the pale, light-skinned hand holding the book but never make it to the face. The person is hidden by their friends and ascend the stairs at least two metres in front of me. The other peers block my view. I read the label though: English.

Quickly I ascend the two flights of stairs and go out through the fire exit doors. I rush into the next building and go up the 'down only' staircase before entering the first class I see. The same teacher I used to have. Maybe I haven't forgotten. I grab the door handle and pull it open, going into the partially filled classroom before walking to an empty seat on the left so that if the door is open then I would be hidden. The teacher isn't here yet but her coat and flask is. Sighing I reach to the table next to me and snatch an empty book. The same colour of the one I saw earlier. My eyes quickly scan the students but I'm not sure who i'm looking for - or why. I put my satchel on my lap and tuck my chair in.

As I stare at the soft colour, a group of footsteps and chatter come my way. Closer, to the classroom. I turn my head at the last minute as I notice a group of students pass me, both boys - very loud may I add - and girls and they seem to be taking about the scale to rate a girl near the front of the class. 8/10, I think they said, ugh. The blonde girls giggle and the brunettes make innuendos as they laugh whereas the boys argue some wanting to rate higher, others wanting to rate lower and some not speaking at all. Gently sighing I rest my head in my arms, on the table as I begin to close my eyes from the stress wishing everyone would be quieter and hoping I can figure out a plan for what to do when school finishes. I guess get a job. I won't be studying anymore.

The teacher enters, she looks young, maybe thirty with dark brown eyes and dark hair. Her skin - only a few shades darker than mine - appears dirty as if she was running in the mud and a few flecks of dirt stain her short dark purple dress. She looks so out of place amongst the students, just like me.

"Alright everyone sit down now" she states her voice filled with authority. "Lads lets not flirt and cause to much trouble today alright?" she says ushering the boys to their seats.

"Only for you Paylor" a blonde boy calls, his icy blue eyes glancing up and down her form suggestively.

"Why aren't I lucky" she says sarcastically adjusting her hair so it stays in the bun at the top of her head. She doesn't recognise me though or pay me enough attention as her eyes glance around the class noting that everyone is in today.

"Open your books, its time to work" she states writing the date and title on the whiteboard.

May the fun begin. Not. 

* * *

 

After English I go to art and draw a still image of white roses. Needless to say I left it in class hopefully where it will be disposed. Then i had maths, which some people may like, but i'm not one of them. It doesn't seem useful to me, just like instructions when it comes to building things. Its much easier to force things together. Once maths was finished I had lunch with Madge and somehow she prompted me into revealing what I would be doing later for our project and though she told me at least 20 times she didn't want to stress me out, I refused and stood my ground. I don't like being seen as needy or helpless. Besides it can't be that hard.

Eventually the forty-five minute lunch came to an end and we split up. Pushing the strap of my satchel higher on my shoulder I slowly walk to business studies - a class Madge mentioned having taken two years ago - and pass two girls, one who looks as sweet as an angel and the other who looks like a Barbie doll who was either crying or jumped into a pool as I watch the makeup run down her face as the other girl surprisingly does a great job at comforting her. No doubt some boy drama. I don't know why people have sympathy for it. Everyone knows dating in high school leads to heartbreak.

Shaking my head I go back into the building - the same one where I had history - except this time I go up all three flights of stairs. Similar to the rest of the school, this area appears refurbished with freshly painted white and grey walls but there is no posters, not even noise. Its absolutely quiet so much that its unsettling. Pushing through the double doors, I glance around. All the buildings are huge which I guess means the school wants to show authority and intimidate the students but from previous looks of my peers I think otherwise. This school is definitely not welcoming and I heard they recently were forced to have a new head teacher, strict and harsh to keep students in line. There are no clocks to indicate how much time has passed, no splashes of colour, it lacks life.

The sound of the bell ringing startles me slightly and I glance out a window on my left to see a group of students from earlier leaving the parking lot through a the bars in the gate. Footsteps pass me but I remain oblivious curious to what their doing. Since when did this school get a parking lot? Then again why would it need vehicles? Most people either walk or arrive by horse and carriage. No-one has the money for electricity and coal prices are the highest they've ever been making it almost impossible for working men to afford travel and get a job.

I stand at the door outside the hallway that leads to my final classroom, apparently I have another female teacher. Maybe I should just ask for a schedule, for future reference in case someone asks. I've never been good at talking on the spot. For a moment I cover my face with my palms to give myself a second to think before letting out a long groan. Today is not going as I hoped it would. I need t form a plan, well and complete the work for Madge. I wanted to do something for the work other than a few terrible drawings - in my opinion anyway, I've never been an artist - compared to her writing at least 2 pages on her own. But it is her father. I'd feel bad for just doing some minor research or maybe it's just that I hate owing people. Yeah, that's probably right.

I take a hold of the door handle for the last set of double doors and as i'm about to pull it open I grit my teeth in response to all the yelling and cursing I can hear down the once peaceful hall. Great. Its not that rude language bothers me, I've heard it all before. Its just that some people do it because their angry whereas others are just annoying and I can already feel a headache coming on.

Sighing I pull it open and begin my trek down the corridor but its only a short walk to the first classroom until I stop, when I notice another pair of shoes directly in front of me. My eyes roam up the figure as I watch a group of smirking boys next to the classroom all looking at me and laughing.

That's when I notice, the boys aren't alone. Neither am I; because he's here.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed! I made sure to have this longer then previous chapters. I'm on tumblr, wattpad and instagram - kdlovehg and ao3 - kdlovehgk. :) Mistakes are mine and character rights go to Suzanne Collins._

_Who do you think Katniss saw? Please review, I love hearing your feedback! :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Katniss met?  
> Please read, leave kudos and comment! :)


	9. Who Knew

Katniss pov

_"Come on, catnip, we're going to be late", he says dragging me by my hand. I don't know why i'm doing this. I guess i just want to see what would happen if i did, how will he react? He pushes me into the backseat and my mother and Prim are up the front. I watch as he presses a button and a screen comes down cutting my vision from my sister before he crushes me to him and furiously kisses me.I lose sense of everything. I brought this on, from our conversation before. This is wrong... but i can't stop. What's wrong with me! We keep kissing as i entangle my fingers in his hair. It doesn't feel the same and i feel guilt pooling in my stomach but before i can pull away i'm thrown against the window as the car spins furiously and all i can hear is screams._

 I stare helplessly as he catches my eye, a smirk tugging at his lips as he tries to keep a straight face, "Hey catnip". I watch and bite my lip as his friends laugh at me before storming past them and into the classroom. Stupid Gale. He ruined everything. I hate him. I'm just a joke to him, to everyone.

 Shaking my head i walk to an empty seat and see only about 10 other students in class spread throughout the room. I place my hands on my lap and stare at the desk trying to slow my thoughts down as they are merge together, almost painfully. I flinch as i hear the door slam and loud footsteps going down the corridor. Glancing up i see the man who i'm guessing is my teacher come in and sit at the desk in the right corner of the room before typing something into the computer as a few more students file in laughing and patting each other on the back. I glare at every single one of them. Why are they so happy? Life is so unfair. I sigh as the teacher presses a button on the projector and watch as the screen comes down in front of the white board as Sir walks over and turns off the light.

I sit in the dark room as we watch a video, i can see the person's lips moving but i can't hear anything just noises, screams echoing in my head. I quietly groan and put my hands on either side of my head, covering my ears trying to block out the noise even though i know it's all in my mind. I just want to go home and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After staring at a screen for 45 minutes our teacher turns the lights back on and i can hear the moans coming from students at the back of the class from the bright lights. That's what you get for sleeping in class. My hair is messy and my braid has strands of hair coming out in every direction now from the countless number of times i pushed my hand through my hair and pulled of my braid trying to release some of the pent up stress.

I sigh gratefully as the bell goes signalling the end of the day and stand up to leave the classroom. I walk down the peaceful hallway - which is empty from all of the other students going to their homerooms - and before i know it my feat have taken me to the library. I stand for a moment contemplating going home or entering and doing work but i chose the latter. Might as well make the most out of a day.

Pushing open the doors i walk inside, i've never been inside here before so everything is new to me but i know the basics, computers, books that kind of stuff right? I look around and see no receptionist only a few stray students who look a few years older than me and the occasional teacher eating their lunch while completing their work at a computer. Thinking back to my project i decide to choose a book over a computer to save me the hassle of searching through thousands of websites then printing the work off.

I walk over to the bookshelves on the left of the library and begin searching. The books are arranged by letters and every attempt to try to find the book, i fail. I've tried to find books called or similar to "District 12", "Mayer", "counselor", "governor" even "Madge". I stare in concentration and scowl. This is so confusing. The school is so confusing, i mean how stupid is this school to let random people just walk in. That's got to be a hazard and why the hell can't i find a book on a topic i need. I've been here for 30 minutes already. I should have gone on the computer, it would have been a hell of a lot easier.

"Are you okay?", i hear a girl whisper and flinch. She sounds so quiet but the library is nearly empty now so her voice echos. "Sorry", she says covering her mouth and i shoot her a glare. Why is everyone talking to me. Don't they have lives?

I stare at her but don't give her the satisfaction of a reply. "Um, do you need help to find a book?", she says sheepishly. I watch the small girl who has red hair and amber eyes, she looks so different to everyone i've seen at this school, she stands out yet manages to blend in, how? I slowly nod - i'm doing this for Madge, i better not end up owing this girl - and tell describe what type of book i'm looking for. She keeps silent throughout and just nods at the appropriate moments, once i'm finished she gestures me to follow her and takes me to the bookshelves that has the letter "U".

"All books are sorted by surnames, either the name of the book itself or the author", she explains picking a thick book off the shelf called "the Undersee governors secrets" and handing it to me. Okay, so she's one of the smartest people i've met and pretty tricky judging her personality.

"Thank you", i whisper looking at the book in my hands and suddenly feel the need to talk to this lonely looking girl. I clear my throat, "What's you name?".

She smiles at me before speaking, "Finch but some people call me fox-face". Okay, so were onto nicknames now. "I'm 15, you?". So she's in the year below me, that must be why I've never seen her since i was last here.

"Katniss", i reply, "16, what do you do here? It looks kind of boring".

I watch as she bites her lip, as if talking to people was a struggle like it is for me. "I'm a helper, an assistant in the library, and i eat lunch in here only leaving for my lessons. I'm here all day before and after school."

I awkwardly cough, well she seems nice, "Well if you ever want to have lunch with me and my...".

Is Madge a friend? We've only talked twice but is that enough.

"peer".

She nods gratefully and tells me to return it when i have time, before i say goodbye to Finch and walk out of the library while opening the book and i begin reading the first chapter. As i push through the door outside the building i retrace my footsteps home.

I cross the road and begin my path to the forest before putting my book in my satchel. Finch maybe we could be friends, after all she is sly and sneaky so she could be fun like Madge. The sly girl who could maneuver around the library without making a sound, and has great stealth skills - similar to how i used to be. I cringe at the thoughts of my past before shaking it off. Finch is huge contrast to the man i saw earlier today who still haunts my nightmares. I begin to feel happy as i enter the forest and hear the soft crunches of the leaves beneath my boots but it ends just as quick as it started when i see the same boy from earlier.

Rushing past his house i follow the concrete path to the lake near my old house and go inside. Shutting the door behind me i put my satchel on the floor by the door and go into the kitchen. By now it's dark outside even though it's only about 7pm but it's still winter here. Searching through the cupboards i find some food hidden at the back of one and pull it out. I then take foil off the packet and start a fire to cook it. What? Old traditions are the best and last longest.

After the food is prepared i sit cross legged on the small couch and begin to eat without utensils because i can't be bothered to clean them. I pick up each piece of squirrel that was made with home made sauce months ago. Once i'm finished i clean the packet so that i can store more food in it if i need to and get ready for bed.

After i'm changed i go into my bedroom and peel the thin covers back before climbing in and relaxing. It's still early but i'm so tired from meeting new people and keeping the look out at all times, i inwardly smile when my head hits the cold pillow

I take a shaky breath as i think back to everyone i saw today, the boy in the forest, the girl with the smirk, Madge, Finch and Hawthorne. I sigh and feel a silent tear slide down my face as i'm hit with another harsh flashback but this isn't about Gale, it's about the boy who visits me everyday in my sleep. Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should i continue? This is my first everlark in high school but i've got a lot of ideas for the next few chapters. Please read, leave kudos and comment. :)


End file.
